la modiste de la reine
by IVTDR
Summary: S'appeler Hermione Granger, sorcière talentueuse et reconnue comme héroïne de guerre, c'est bien, être fiancée à Drago Malefoy, c'est mieux, organiser son mariage, c'est le rêve. Mais si justement le problème était ce mariage ?Mais surtout que vient faire la reine d'Angleterre dans cette histoire ?
1. résumé complet

Bon, comme le résumé autorisé est trop petit, je vous mets ici le _vrai_ résumé, qui est aussi un petit teaser! Bonne lecture.

« S'appeler Hermione Granger, sorcière talentueuse et reconnue comme héroïne de guerre, c'est bien, être fiancée à Drago Malefoy, c'est mieux, organiser son mariage, c'est le rêve. Mais si justement le problème était ce mariage ? Et si Narcissa décidait de tout organiser sans laisser un seul choix possible à Hermione ? Cette hypothèse est plus que probable, en fait c'était même couru d'avance. Le véritable imprévu de ce mariage c'est donc une modiste folle, un témoin séducteur et tapageur, une famille…déstabilisante qui décide d'intervenir. Hermione avait réussi à garder le secret mais une certaine modiste va tout faire déraper et gare à ceux qui sont sur son chemin ! Mais surtout que vient faire la reine d'Angleterre dans cette histoire ? »

et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a donné envie! Comme la suite est déjà là, n'hésitez pas et foncez!


	2. Chapter 1

C'est le nouvel an! Bonne année! C'est l'un de mes rares moments d'activité déchainée, du coup je vous publie cette petite fic d'un coup, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai bien rit en l'écrivant!

-J'ai fait la liste des invités pour notre famille, informa Narcissa froidement, cent-cinquante personnes de votre côté ça ira ? Vous avez une idée pour les demoiselles d'honneur ?

Hermione tiqua et répondit prudemment :

-Et bien ma meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley Potter, Luna Lovegood Londubat, est-ce suffisant ?

-Non, répondit froidement Narcissa, il en faut une troisième.

-Bon, déglutit Hermione sachant très bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à signer la fin de ses jours, peut-être ma sœur…

-Vous avez une sœur ? demanda Narcissa avec un mépris évident.

-Oui, elle a un an de plus de moi, elle peut tenir le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elle soit allé à Poudlard, répondit Narcissa faisant sentir sa vive désapprobation, il est hors de question qu'une moldue soit témoin du mariage de mon fils.

-Ma sœur n'est pas moldue, répondit Hermione très mal à l'aise, elle a simplement suivi des cours par correspondance pour…affaire familiale.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et inscrivit le nom des demoiselles d'honneur.

-Le nom de votre sœur ?

-Heu…Vic, marquez Vic, ce sera parfait, répondit précipitamment Hermione sachant qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon descendre plus bas dans l'estime de cette femme.

-Je vais vous laisser le soin de remplir la liste des gens de votre famille, répondit Narcissa estimant dégradant de commenter le nom de la sœur Granger, demain nous iront sur le Chemin-de-Traverse pour votre robe de mariée.

Hermione sentant sa mort approcher à grand pas prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre :

-Puisque je vais devoir mettre ma sœur au courant, elle refusera tout net de ne pas…m'aider pour la robe, je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de vous la mettre à dos.

-Je n'ai pas peur de votre sœur et ce n'est pas elle qui va m'empêcher de préparer ce mariage, répondit le plus froidement possible Narcissa avant de congédier sa future bru.

Hermione retourna le plus vite possible dans son petit appartement où elle s'assit aussitôt pour informer ses demoiselles d'honneur par courrier. Le mot pour Ginny et Luna fut prêt en un rien de temps mais celui pour sa sœur était plus délicat « chère Vic » commença t'elle avant de rayer ces quelques mots. Au bout d'une heure et de nombreux échecs elle parvint à rédiger ce mot :

 _Vic, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais en fait ce n'est pas mon ami Ron (le roux) que je vais épouser, j'aurais probablement du te le dire avant mais en fait nous ne sommes restés ensemble que quelques semaines (désolée de te le dire après plusieurs années). Mais le fait est que je vais me marier, et ce avec Drago Malefoy (le blond énervant) et sa mère a insisté pour préparer le mariage. Je sais que tu es débordée donc ne t'embarrasse pas à venir, j'aurai simplement besoin que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur dans un mois à compter de ce jour. Si tu pouvais me donner cent-cinquante noms à mettre pour les invités de mon côté je te serais plus que reconnaissante. Ma future belle-mère va s'occuper de la robe donc ne te tracasse pas. Je t'embrasse tendrement, Hermione._

Elle envoya avec regret la lettre mais fut soulagée de ne pas recevoir de réponse dans la soirée. Le lendemain elle laissa Narcissa la trainer jusqu'à la meilleure boutique de couture sorcière du Chemin de Traverse. Mais quand cette dernière annonça le nom de la future mariée les vendeuses changèrent de tête :

-Nous vraiment désolées Lady Malefoy mais nous ne pouvons pas. Le patron nous a formellement interdit ne serait-ce que d'envisager faire une robe de mariée pour Hermione Granger.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Répliqua Narcissa outrée, Hermione elle sentait le coup-fourré.

-Cela fait au moins cinq ans que la directive est arrivée Lady Malefoy, nous ne pouvons rien faire, par contre nous avons une lettre à remettre à mademoiselle Granger puisqu'elle vient pour cette occasion.

Pendant que Narcissa exposait clairement son outrage, l'une des vendeuses apporta un petit pli blanc à Hermione qui eut une grimace à la vu du cachet au dos, la lettre était courte :

 _Bien essayé frangine mais je suis toujours plus maligne que toi, tu n'auras pas plus de chance ailleurs, il faudra que tu viennes me voir. Ta sœur affectionnée Vic._

-Ne vous énervez pas Narcissa, intervint Hermione, je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier ma sœur, j'irai la voir pour régler ce malentendu.

Dans sa colère froide Narcissa renvoya sa future belle-fille et se porta pâle. Hermione rentra chez elle et fut surprise de trouver Drago assis dans un fauteuil, un journal à la main. Il se leva et l'embrassa :

-Je suis passé te voir, comme nous n'avons pas eu le temps hier…tu sais que cet appartement est vraiment petit…tu pourrais aller au manoir…ou chez moi.

-Drago, le coupa Hermione, cet endroit est le seul où ta mère n'ose pas mettre les pieds donc je vais rester ici pour un moment encore.

Le jeune homme comprit que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, il lui annonça que ses témoins seraient Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Gregory Goyle, Hermione voulu refuser le dernier mais il resta catégorique. Il prit congé en ajoutant avec un sourire mauvais que les parents de sa belle les invitaient à diner le soir même. Hermione pensa alors qu'elle avait encore le temps de renoncer et qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien vivre avec Drago sans se marier. Mais une image on ne peut plus claire de sa grand-mère s'imposa à son esprit et elle rejeta loin d'elle cette idée suicidaire. En parlant de sa grand-mère, elle se demandait comment celle-ci prenait la nouvelle, Vic n'aurait pas manqué de lui en faire part.

D'ailleurs la porte de son appartement fut enfoncée avec fracas et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer.

-Quel accueil charmant ! Digne d'une future Lady Malefoy ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé de donner ton adresse à grand-mère, savoir que tu vis ici l'aurait achevée…cet endroit est minuscule et ton chat a fait ses griffes partout. Soit dit en passant, bonjour Hermione !

Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de se lever et de faire face à la nouvelle venue qu'elle fut étouffée par une étreinte dont elle se serait bien passée.

-Bon, je vais passer sous silence le fait que tu ne m'écris jamais, que tu ne m'as même pas informée que tu étais fiancée et qu'en plus tu as osé me demander de ne pas me préoccuper de ta robe. Déjà, il me semble évident que cet endroit est trop petit et que tu vas devoir m'en indiquer un autre pour que je puisse travailler. Grand-mère se fait déjà un plaisir à l'idée d'inviter ta future belle-famille et tous les témoins pour un diner on ne peut plus normal.

-Vic…tenta Hermione.

-Tu te tais, et tu me laisses faire, il va de soi que je vais également m'occuper des tenues de ton futur mari et de ses parents, les demoiselles d'honneur vont aussi y passer.

-Vic, déjà son père ne sera pas là parce qu'il est mort et sa mère est absolument imbuvable, totalement imbue de sa personne, arrogante et supérieure, elle cherche à me rabaisser par tous les moyens.

-Dans ce cas ma chère c'est que tu as fait une grosse erreur : tu l'as laissé s'imposer. Tu connais le comportement adapté, il suffit de lui en mettre plein la vue à cette charmante dame ! De toute façon je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de lui laisser la déco donc je suppose que je vais bientôt la rencontrer.

Hermione soupira et laissa faire sa sœur qui la mesurait sous toutes ses coutures.

-Bien, reprit Vic, je t'ai apporté un magazine classique, tu dois juste me dire quelles robes te plaisent et pourquoi, allez dépêche !

Hermione s'exécuta et à chaque robe elle donnait un rapide commentaire pendant que sa sœur griffonnait à toute vitesse dans un calepin. Finalement cette dernière la remercia, la gratifia d'un sourire et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La future mariée se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, pourvu qu'elle reste discrète pensa-t-elle, pourvu que personne ne lui fasse de commentaire et surtout pourvu qu'elle oublie son idée de diner. La jeune femme avait beau être une gryffondor dans l'âme, elle devait bien avouer avoir peur des réactions de son entourage face à la réalité. Le soir au diner, elle évita tout commentaire sur Vic, et ses parents habitués ne la mentionnèrent même pas, sa mère, belle-mère en fait, ne proposa pas de l'aider pour les préparatifs du mariage, ce qui la soulagea grandement et son père ne cessait de répéter à quel point il était enchanté que sa petite fille adorée se marie, en somme la soirée fut réussie.

review? En tout cas, vous pouvez déjà passer à la suite!


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain tout se passa bien, Narcissa ne parla pas de la robe ni de la liste des invités mais la tortura plutôt sur l'emplacement de la cérémonie, le plan de table et autres futilités dont Hermione se serait bien passée. Le jour suivant Drago devait rester avec les deux femmes pour le choix du groupe de musique et des menus. Assis comme un jury ils regardaient passer les groupes, les écoutaient et donnaient une note sur une feuille en face d'eux. Au bout du dixième la dispute éclata :

-Ce groupe est parfait, classique bien mis sur soi et surtout non soporifique.

-Mais le problème est justement le fait qu'il soit classique, répliqua Hermione, on ne va pas jouer des valses pendant toute la soirée !

Drago décida de ne pas intervenir et fit un petit sourire amusé aux musiciens qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Au bout d'un moment il proposa une seconde audition de ce groupe. Au beau milieu d'un morceau la porte à double battant qui se trouvait dos au « jury » s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix enjouée s'exclama :

-mais c'est très bien ça ! Vous faites du moderne aussi ?

-Du moderne ? demanda le musicien le plus âgé.

-Oui, enfin je ne sais pas moi, du jazz, du rock, du pop des tubes actuels !

Hermione laissa sa tête tomber sur la table avec un énorme soupir, Narcissa allait la tuer, pour l'instant cette dernière était plutôt pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait : une deuxième Hermione Granger mais plus fine et menue, avec des cheveux beaucoup plus longs mais aussi bien plus disciplinés, vêtue d'une manière infamante à savoir une débardeur de sport noir et un jean un peu délavé et trop grand, ou en tout cas très large, qui tenait grâce à une ceinture d'homme, les pieds nus de la jeune femme achevaient ce tableau apocalyptique.

-Je vais vous montrer, poursuivit la demoiselle en question, vous permettez ?

Sans attendre de réponse elle s'empara du violon de l'homme et commença une mélodie qu'Hermione reconnue pour être « no place I'd rather be », de la musique moldue, elle était définitivement condamnée. Avec hésitation les musiciens affirmèrent qu'avec des partitions ils pourraient exécuter tous les morceaux voulus. A ces mots le sourie de Vic, puisque c'était elle, s'élargit, elle claqua des doigts et un énorme volume tomba dans les bras de l'un des musiciens qu'elle congédia ensuite d'un élégant geste de la main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres, toujours avec un sourire éclatant et tendit la main à Narcissa :

-Bonjour, je suis Vic, Lady Narcissa Malefoy je présume ?

Cette dernière pinça ses lèvres comme jamais et serra la main tendue du bout des doigts.

-Drago hein ? Vic l'examina rapidement et lui serra la main chaleureusement, je suis vraiment ravie de voir qu'Hermione va enfin rentrer dans une famille digne de ce nom, l'autre rouquin était très sympathique mais aucun savoir vivre, là au moins je suis certaine que personne ne commettra d'impair !

-Et donc, Vic, demanda Drago avec son petit sourire de séducteur désabusé, tu es qui par rapport à Hermione ?

-Je pensais que ça se voyait, je suis sa sœur, sa grande sœur naturellement ! Au fait ma chérie tu peux arrêter de te taper la tête contre la table, je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans les airs, malgré le fait que je sois vraiment surchargée de travail en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas grave tout peut attendre quand il s'agit d'organiser un mariage comme celui là ! Il me semble que vous aviez prévu d'étudier les menus aujourd'hui, et si nous nous y mettions ?

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Narcissa et sut aussitôt que la crise arrivait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici et de faire vos quatre volontés, déclara Narcissa sans hurler mais avec la voix qui ne cessait de monter d'octave, sortez d'ici et revenez pour le mariage, et laissez moi la robe, je peux très bien m'occuper du mariage de mon fils !

-Et moi je peux très bien m'occuper du mariage de ma sœur ce me semble, je ferais tout pour que ce soit un mariage princier, elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et poursuivit, et puis je suis styliste donc je m'occupe de la robe, de la vôtre aussi d'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis-je fais aussi la déco pour qu'elle soit assortie, vous pouvez garder les menus et le plan de table, mais je verrais avec le cuisto pour la présentation des plats tout doit être parfait. Je pense que vous comprenez, un mariage est une grande occasion pour…se mettre en avant.

Narcissa se dressa et pinça les lèvres, elle fusilla 'Vic' du regard et déclara froidement :

-J'ai tout de même mon mot à dire pour la décoration et les tenues, surtout en ce qui concerne la mienne.

Vic claqua des doigts et une chaise apparut de son côté de la table, en face de Narcissa, elle s'y laissa tomber, se renversa en arrière et mis les pieds sur la table en face de sa sœur.

-Mais naturellement ma chère, votre avis compte et je l'écouterai avec plaisir mais je garderai le dernier mot bien entendu. Notre grand-mère souhaite vous inviter à un dîner, vous et les gens d'honneur. Avez-vous une date en tête ?

-Votre grand-mère ?

-Tout à fait, une vieille dame très respectable et qui aime à être respectée. Vendredi dans deux semaines ça vous va ?

-Pourquoi pas le vendredi avant le mariage ?

-Trop court.

-C'est malheureusement la seule date de libre, un mariage demande beaucoup de préparation vous comprenez, et cela fait longtemps que je m'en occupe, plus que vous en tout cas.

-Vendredi avant le mariage donc, vous avez une résidence à Londres ? Une limousine viendra vous prendre à 18h30 précises.

-Une limo quoi ?

-C'est une voiture ma chère, une voiture chic. Bien, maintenant, que diriez vous, vous deux là, de déjeuner avec les témoins, enfin les gens d'honneur…

-Nous devons étudier et goûter les menus, déclara précipitamment Hermione plus soucieuse d'échapper à sa sœur que de plaire à Narcissa.

-Ici ?

-Oui, souffla Drago.

-Et bien c'est encore mieux, les témoins n'ont qu'à venir ici, je vais leur envoyer une note, ils sont déjà prévenus pour le déjeuner.

Pendant que Vic envoyait les notes, Drago et Hermione installaient les tables et Hermione expliquait vaguement que sa sœur était impossible et avait suivi des cours par correspondance et qu'elle essayait de ne pas lui parler. Narcissa fulminait et essayait d'imaginer par quel moyen elle pourrait évincer cette styliste si mal fagotée.

Dix minutes plus tard une rouquine, une blonde, un métisse, un grognon et un grand échalas étaient à la porte.

-Quelle bonne idée de nous inviter pour goûter les menus Hermione ! déclara Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-C'est chic de ta part de nous avoir invité aussi ! affirma Blaise

-Oui, merci, répondit timidement Théodore.

-J'espère qu'il y a de la tarte à la citrouille, dit Luna.

-Tout le monde est là ? Claironna la voix de Vic.

-La troisième demoiselle d'honneur est en avance ? demanda Blaise avec un intérêt non masqué.

-Oui, ma sœur… commença Hermione

-Trainez pas et venez vous asseoir, intima Vic en serrant la main de tout le monde sans cacher une grimace à la vue de Goyle.

-Granger a une sœur ? demanda Blaise à Drago.

-Je l'ai appris il y a peu, elle est un peu…frontale.

En un instant ils furent tous assis, Narcissa présidait. Tout le monde était stupéfait de découvrir Vic et les questions fusaient :

-Tu es vraiment la sœur de Granger ?

-Oui puisque nous avons les mêmes parents.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis modiste.

-Tu es une sorcière ?

-Oui.

-Tu es allée à quelle école ?

-J'ai suivi des cours par correspondance, je n'aime pas la discipline.

Les regards étonnés se tournèrent vers Hermione qui semblait être son exact contraire.

-Et tu organises le mariage ?

-J'aide Narcissa.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres plus fortement que jamais.

-Tu as un petit ami ?

Vic posa un regard neutre sur Blaise puis battit des cils de façon ridicule :

-Intéressé ?

-Tu connais les prunes dirigeables ?

-Non…quelle forme ont-elles ?

Contre toute attente Vic sembla très intéressée par les descriptions de Luna et les autres durent continuer la conversation sans elles.

-Ta sœur est définitivement bizarre, affirma Drago en raccompagnant sa belle à son appartement.

-Je sais, elle vit dans la famille de ma mère depuis qu'elle a huit ans, je suis restée avec mon père et sa nouvelle femme.

-Tes parents sont divorcés ?

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans mais ma belle-mère est adorable et c'est elle qui m'a élevée et je la considère vraiment comme ma mère. Ma grand-mère voulait que nous allions vivre avec elle mais seule Vic y est allée, quand elle a reçu sa lettre elle l'a jetée au feu et a décidé de ne pas aller à Poudlard, j'imagine que cela arrive bien de temps à autre.

-Tu ne la vois pas souvent ?

-C'est un choix, elle et moi sommes trop différentes et elle m'exaspère au plus haut point.

-Je comprends, elle est un peu…exubérante, enfin, ma mère n'a pas encore fait de crise cardiaque, j'espère qu'elle tiendra.

-Au fait, Vic a besoin d'un espace plus grand que chez moi pour travailler, je pourrais squatter ton salon ?

-Le manoir est grand, répondit Drago d'un ton taquin.

-Pour que ta mère vienne persiffler toutes les minutes ? Je pense que ton salon sera très bien.

-Très bien mais empêche là de tout bouleverser.

-je ferai mon possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Vic enfonça une nouvelle fois la porte d'Hermione et demanda où aller.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois déjà levée, il est affreusement tôt ! Drago nous prête son salon à condition que tu te tiennes bien.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec son salon, tu seras le seul centre de mon attention, promis.

Vêtue comme la veille mais avec une paire de tong pour la ville Vic suivit Hermione les mains dans les poches, regardant avec un vague intérêt les vitrines du chemin de Traverse, Drago habitait du côté chic et il fallait marcher un moment. Finalement elles arrivèrent et montèrent au cinquième étage d'un immeuble d'apparence luxueuse. Le salon était la première pièce, il ouvrait en face de la porte sur une baie vitrée et la terrasse, le couloir et la cuisine étaient à gauche et la cheminée trônait sur le mur de droite.

-Ton chéri est là ?

-Non, il part tôt pour travailler.

-Et toi tu ne travailles pas ?

-Narcissa m'a fait prendre un long congé.

\- Mets-toi au milieu.

Vic Claqua des doigts et le canapé glissa vers la cheminée, la table basse se trouva juchée sur des chaises empilées, le tapi se roula et les fauteuils se cachèrent dans les coins, un vaste espace libre de parquet laqué s'offrit à Hermione qui se plaça au milieu avec un soupir. Un nouveau claquement de doigts et des kilomètres de tissus apparurent sur le dossier du canapé, encore un et un escabeau en bois apparut à côté d'un mannequin.

Vic passa une sorte d'ébauche de robe sur le mannequin, en tout cas c'est cela que ce tas informe devait être. Elle fit quelques mesures ajouta du tissu avec des épingles et finalement entreprit de passer la robe à sa sœur. Pour ce faire elle monta sur l'escabeau avec le bras plongé dans la robe, Une fois sur la dernière marche elle fit passer la robe autour de la tête brune d'Hermione.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une robe ?

-Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est un patron.

-Je pensais que les patrons étaient faits dans du papier journal.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde et là c'est plus pratique.

Elle redescendit de l'escabeau, banda les yeux de sa sœur et se mit sérieusement au travail. Au bout de trois longues heures et de plaintes répétées d'Hermione, Vic déclara avoir finit. Elle récupéra son patron, le mis sur le mannequin et claqua des doigts pour tout faire disparaître. Puis elle empoigna sa sœur et fila chez Narcissa.

Cette dernière fulminait, se déclarait scandalisée du retard des deux jeunes femmes et menaçait d'enlever son fils pour lui faire échapper à ce mariage honteux. Sur quoi Vic annonça que la décoration serait bleue et argent, avec une touche de jaune pour plaire à Luna.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un calvaire pour Hermione, sa sœur adorait faire enrager Narcissa, énervait tout le monde à prendre des mesures et à préparer les tenues de chacun. Elle organisa deux diners par semaine avec tous les témoins pour préparer et revoir la cérémonie et même Blaise commença à en avoir marre et lui lança des menaces.

La dernière semaine avant le mariage arriva et tout était prêt sauf les tenues, ce qui faisait le désespoir de Narcissa. Le mercredi Vic faisait les derniers essayages avec Hermione quand Blaise entra sans crier gare. Il siffla d'admiration en voyant la robe, ou peut-être l'arrière-train de Vic perchée et penchée sur son escabeau pour ajuster comme il fallait le tissu aux épaules.

-C'est fini ?

-Ce n'est même pas cousu, déclara Vic, un mot de ceci à Drago et tu es un homme mort.

Elle descendit et il lui passa un bras autour de la taille en prétextant de se pencher pour admirer un détail de la jupe.

-Très cher, enlève ton bras tout de suite, pas de flirt pendant le boulot.

-Et après ?

Elle se tourna et le détailla de la tête aux pieds,

-On verra mais c'est pas sûr beau gosse, tu es trop grand.

-Trop grand ?

Elle agita la main et il partit dans le couloir avec un grand sourire.

-Il s'incruste souvent ici ? Dois-je comprendre que Drago revient bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

-Bon, je finis ce soir, tu l'essayes dimanche et lundi tu la portes.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Non, tu gardes le bandeau.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une grosse meringue.

-Tu n'es pas grosse…juste un peu dodue, plaisanta Vic, au fait, je t'ai déniché une robe pour vendredi soir.

-Vendredi ?

-Le dîner, avec Grand-mère.

-Tu étais sérieuse ?

-Très, elle attend ça avec impatience, tu viendras en avance car tu fais parti de la famille et nous recevons.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie.

-Allez, je file, j'ai un rendez-vous.

Hermione retira le bandeau et vit avec étonnement que Vic n'avait pas seulement claquée des doigts pour tout ranger mais aussi pour se changer, elle avait un tailleur très seyant noir avec deux bandes blanches sur la veste, un genre de basques fantaisies blanches sur la jupe, un rouge à lèvres vif, des talons vertigineux et un chapeau noir à large bord et dont l'avant pouvait lui masquer les yeux si elle inclinait un peu la tête. Attrapant une pochette noire et blanche Vic sortit avec un sourire en coin et sans voir le visage ébahit de Blaise. Heureusement que Narcissa ne lisait pas la presse moldue, sinon elle aurait eut une attaque en y reconnaissant la sœur de sa future bru en première page.


	5. Chapter 4

Le vendredi matin Vic et Narcissa terminèrent de commander la décoration, les serveurs et le champagne coloré.

-Quand pourrais-je voir ma robe ? Que je sache s'il faut que je cours les magasins pour en trouver une autre, demanda sèchement Narcissa qui avait probablement une robe déjà prête dans son placard.

-Je pensais à Lundi matin première heure mais je pense que dimanche dans la matinée est un bon moment.

-Les boutiques ferment le dimanche.

-Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez trouver mieux que ce que je vais faire. N'oubliez pas, ce soir, le diner chez ma grand-mère.

-Quel est le nom de votre grand-mère ?

-Elizabeth. Soyez bien à l'heure, je file.

C'est avec son air pincé que Narcissa rejoignit son fils dans son appartement londonien, les garçons d'honneur ne tardèrent pas à arriver mais les filles tardèrent un peu plus, ce qui eut le don d'accentuer l'air pincé de Narcissa.

Quand ils furent tous réunis ils sortirent dans la rue et virent une grande limousine noire avec un chauffeur à casquette qui les attendait.

Blaise retint un sifflement d'admiration et demanda à la ronde si c'était une voiture de location.

Quand ils passèrent devant le palais de Westminster ils regardèrent par les fenêtres et retinrent leurs souffles quand la voiture passa les portes, traversa la cours et s'arrêta devant les marches du perron.

-Il doit y avoir erreur, marmonna Ginny, je savais qu'il fallait être bien habillé mais là…

-Peut-être que sa grand-mère a un emploi au château, proposa Luna.

-Dans ce cas nous serions à la porte de derrière déclara Narcissa persuadée que c'était une farce.

Le chauffeur leur ouvrit les portières et un valet de pieds vint les escorter, ils passèrent plusieurs halls et salles et furent vite perdus. Finalement ils furent introduits dans une salle à manger modeste en comparaison du reste et ils clignèrent des yeux face aux jeunes filles de la salle. Hermione était très jolie, dans une robe pourpre qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ses cheveux en chignon étaient retenus par un peigne ouvragé et serti de diamants, mais ils l'avaient déjà vue être à son avantage à plusieurs occasions. Vic était méconnaissable, elle avait troquée ses vieux habits trop larges contre une robe longue et rouge, ajustée à la taille, fendue le long de la jambe gauche, avec un col bénitier et des strass sur le bustier, sa coiffure était un entrelacs de boucles, de tresses, d'épingles à perles retenant un chignon incroyable. Elle les regarda d'un air légèrement goguenard et leur fit signe de se placer.

Quand ils furent tous debout devant leur chaise la porte de gauche au fond fut ouverte et quelqu'un annonça « sa majesté la reine ! »

-Enfin, j'avais dit un dîner normal, en voilà des cérémonies, déclara avec un sourire paisible la vieille dame qui s'avançait.

Tous les invités ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur, Lady Malefoy fut la première à se ressaisir, rapidement suivie de Drago et Blaise. Hermione se chargea des présentations :

-Grand-mère, je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon fiancé –Il inclina la tête- sa mère, Narcissa – Elle déclara « enchantée » avec toute l'élégance dont elle était capable, ce qui n'était pas peu- ses garçons d'honneur : Blaise Zabini –Il s'inclina élégamment- et Gregory Goyle –Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait – et enfin mes demoiselles d'honneur : Ginny Potter –elle inclina maladroitement la tête –et Luna Londubat –Luna fit un sourire et demanda d'un air rêveur où était la couronne de la vieille dame, laquelle répondit qu'elle ne la portait presque jamais. Drago, Narcissa, mes amis, je vous présente ma grand-mère, Elizabeth, reine d'Angleterre.

-Excusez moi de vous recevoir avec si peu de membres de la famille présents, mais après la mésalliance de ma fille et l'éducation à part d'Hermione, peu de monde se souvient encore d'elle…et encore moins de monde arrive à supporter Victoria.

L'intéressée laissa un sourire machiavélique se peindre sur ses lèvres, preuve qu'elle appréciait cette réputation. Narcissa sourit aussi, ravie de voir que cette peste était universellement détestée. La reine s'assit, les dames s'assirent et les messieurs suivirent. La reine présidait, Victoria était à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. Drago était assis entre Vic et Ginny, face à lui Blaise était entre Hermione et Narcissa, laquelle avait Théo à sa gauche. Luna n'avait personne en face d'elle mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, elle se concentrait pour apercevoir des Nargoles. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue et ce fut la reine qui entama la conversation au moment où l'entrée arriva.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à organiser ce mariage lady Malefoy.

\- Appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous en prie. Je m'y suis prise en avance donc j'ai eu le temps d'organiser, avec l'aide d'Hermione et…l'aide de sa sœur.

-Oh ? Victoria vous a vraiment _aidée_? La reine souriait avec malice, elle a une légère tendance à être autoritaire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'évènements importants.

-Autoritaire ? Elle tient surtout à ses idées, mais je dois dire qu'avec Hermione pour sœur il aurait fallu s'y attendre.

-Intéressant, vous trouvez donc qu'elles se ressemblent ? Il est rare que quelqu'un ait l'occasion de se prononcer sur le sujet.

-Oui je les trouve assez similaires.

-Moi pas du tout, déclara Luna, Vic parle plus fort qu'Hermione et passe son temps à enfoncer les portes.

-C'est vrai dit Ginny et elle crie sur tout le monde, Hermione ne crie que sur ceux qui l'énervent vraiment.

La reine eut un petit rire et continua en se tournant vers Drago :

-Vous vous appelez donc Drago ? C'est un nom particulier.

-Oh, peut être pas aussi original qu'Hermione, si je viens du ciel elle vient de la mythologie, alors…

-Tu es un ange Drago ? Tu n'as pas d'ailes pourtant, fit Luna.

-Non, je viens de la constellation du dragon, répondit le garçon avec un sourire.

-Et comment as-tu rencontré Hermione ?

Il regarda un instant la vieille dame en se demandant ce qu'elle savait, peut-être pas grand-chose, après tout, sa fiancée ne lui avait jamais, mais alors JAMAIS parlé d'une sœur ou d'une grand-mère qui serait…à tout hasard, la reine d'Angleterre, et elle n'avait pas l'air très proche de sa sœur.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école.

-Un coup de foudre ?

-Ou de tonnerre, commenta Blaise avec un sourire goguenard, ils se sont détestés pendant sept ans.

-Six, corrigea Hermione, la septième année je le considérais juste comme…une connaissance énervante.

-Oui, avant de tomber sous mon charme dévastateur.

-En fait ils se sont rapprochés en essayant de séparer deux de leurs amis qui s'étaient mis ensemble, précisa Ginny en se souvenant avec une grimace de Pansy collée à Ron.

-Vous avez réussi au moins ?

Tout le monde regarda avec surprise cette grand-mère qui semblait si…naturelle.

-Oui, commenta Hermione avec une grimace de dégoût, pour que mon ami se trouve une petite amie encore plus insipide, elle pensa à Lavande et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de sa tête.

-Mais bon, le résultat nous concernant étant plus que prometteur nous devrions les remercier, conclut Drago avec un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Vic pensa qu'il s'était forcément passé autre chose, dans leurs études peut-être.

-Dans quel secteur travaillez-vous Drago ?

-les relations internationales…magiques.

-Oh mais c'est intéressant ça, et important dans cette famille aussi.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle croisa le regard de sa sœur et se ravisa.

-Ni Hermione ni Victoria n'ont voulu approcher de la politique, c'est bien dommage je trouve, j'avais prévu à une époque de les marier à des princes suédois et belge mais Victoria s'est débrouillée pour me faire annuler et je dois dire que quand je vous vois je suis ravie de cette décision.

Drago haussa un sourcil en direction d'Hermione qui fit une grimace d'horreur en se souvenant de ce à quoi elle avait échappé.

-Naturellement vous serez présente au mariage, les journaux ne vont pas poser de question ?

C'était Narcissa qui avait posé la question et Ginny ne put qu'admirer la façon dont elle parvenait à saisir n'importe quelle situation en rapport avec le grand monde.

-Oh la presse… Victoria a une énorme influence sur la presse people et se charge de la plus grande partie de la communication concernant les évènements royaux. Les journaux se calquent sur elle et ses décisions pour savoir qu'un évènement est important ou non, de ce fait, si elle annonce qu'elle m'emmène faire un pique-nique à la campagne pour échapper au grand bruit de la ville tout le monde la croira, tant qu'elle se charge de faire parvenir une ou deux photos…prises la semaine dernière.

-Vous venez de dire qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à la politique.

-C'est très différent, cher…Blaise, c'est cela ? Il hocha la tête. Victoria n'est pas Lady Kensington pour rien, avoir une influence sur la presse est la moindre de ses tâches.

Narcissa masqua difficilement un hoquet de surprise, mais bien mieux que Ginny, au nom de Lady Kensington, la styliste la plus renommée d'Angleterre. Elle participait à tous les défilés et jurys de mode, elle s'occupait de la garde robe de la reine, de quelques autres personnalités et surtout elle faisait de nombreuses apparitions publiques dans ses créations, qu'elle ne confiait que rarement à des mannequins. Elle était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chic.

-Oh, souffla alors Vic, aurais-je oublié de le préciser ?

Blaise masqua difficilement un rire face à son air de triomphe mêlé à un sourire de supériorité et de malice, c'était une vraie peste, mais la plus charmante qu'il ait jamais vu.

La conversation continua autour du mariage et, comme la reine oubliait volontairement d'adresser la parole à Vic et que Blaise s'ennuyait, il put lui faire toutes sortes de mimiques expressives auxquelles elle répondait en provoquant des courants d'airs juste en agitant les doigts.

Finalement le diner se termina et la reine se déclara fatiguée, elle confia à Victoria le soin de raccompagner leurs invités et de venir la retrouver après. Arrivés à la porte, Hermione déclara qu'elle souhaitait profiter elle aussi de la limousine pour rentrer chez elle.

-Vous ne nous avez rien dit !

C'était contre Vic que Narcissa s'énervait, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

-J'aurai dû ? C'était bien plus drôle de cette façon, et puis maintenant vous êtes convaincue qu'Hermione a toutes les qualités pour entrer dans votre famille…même celle du rang !

Narcissa prit son air pincé et entra dans la voiture.

-Et comment je fais pour donner un rendez-vous à une princesse ? Demanda Blaise, j'envoie une lettre à la reine ?

-Je ne suis pas princesse, et pourquoi vouloir me donner un rendez-vous ?

Vic avait de nouveau un petit air malicieux de supériorité.

-Oh, je ne sais pas…pour finaliser le mariage ? Donc comment je fais ?

-Tu demandes mon numéro de portable à Hermione, si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…tu fais le pied de grue en face des grilles et espère que je te vois avant qu'un journaliste ne rapplique !

-Ah, et je peux enfoncer les portes ?

-Très risqué. Tout le monde t'attends, et je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais à dire pour _finaliser le mariage_ , j'ai tout fini.

-Narcissa tu veux dire !

Il lui fit un baisemain et rentra dans la voiture avec un sourire pendant que Vic tournait les talons et rejoignait sa grand-mère.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Naturellement, et puis une conversation avec la _grande_ Lady Kensington est toujours appréciable.

-Pff, tu es fâchée car je ne leur ai pas dit.

-Plutôt amusée en fait, tu as dû te donner de ces airs avec la mère de Drago, on aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas te sentir.

-Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, personne ne peut me supporter.

-Sauf un certain brun j'ai remarqué. Bon, ce dîner était réussi selon toi ?

-Oui, très. C'était une bonne idée pour obliger Hermione à leur parler de nous. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as remis le sujet du suédois sur le tapi.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir t'amuser Victoria, et puis Hermione est la seule à avoir une vie normale dans la famille…

-Se faire poursuivre par un mage noir, moi je ne trouve pas ça normal, enfin, je suis heureuse qu'elle épouse le blond plutôt que le roux.

-Moi aussi, sa mère est très élégante, c'est une femme du monde.

-C'est vrai…tu voulais juste me demander mon avis sur le dîner ?

-Non. Tu as fini les tenues ?

-Non, pas encore, la tienne est prête, celle de Narcissa aussi, les deux robes des demoiselles d'honneur le sont presque, les costumes des hommes sont assez classiques, je les ai confié à Taylor. Il me reste la robe d'Hermione à fignoler et la mienne à coudre.

-Bien, si le métisse brun continue à te faire des avances et qu'il est de bonne famille, tu as intérêt à lui répondre. Il est hors de question que tu finisses vieille fille à cause de ta surcharge de travail.

-Enfin grand-mère, je ne vais pas épouser le premier venu et…

-Non, mais si tu tardes, il te reste toujours le belge.

Victoria poussa un soupir exaspéré, sachant que la vieille dame ne mettrait jamais ses menaces à exécution. Elle prit congé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il ne lui restait que deux jours pour tout finir. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa sœur aurait lieu le lendemain soir et il fallait qu'elle soit en état, hors de question d'avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain : elle avait un gala le mercredi.


	6. Chapter 5

Le lendemain elle se rendit de bonne heure chez Hermione, qu'elle traina jusque dans l'appartement de Drago afin de lui faire essayer la robe une fois de plus. La future mariée passa le temps en se plaignant de la lenteur de sa sœur, de ce qu'elle allait trop lentement, ou du fait qu'il faisait trop chaud. Elle se tut quand Vic lui demanda finalement si elle était enceinte, ce qui seul semblait pouvoir justifier une si mauvaise humeur. Finalement elle annonça que c'était fini. Elle venait de coudre le dernier galon. Hermione enleva alors son bandeau mais au moment où elle allait enfin pouvoir regarder sa robe, la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago et Blaise.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, un drap rose et épais leur tomba dessus et résista aux sorts de découpage que lancèrent les deux sorciers. Vic claqua des doigts et des rubans jaillirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour des deux hommes, les transformant en paquets cadeau qui criaient leur indignation. Hermione se récria et Vic la coupa aussitôt :

-Hermione, il est hors de question que Drago voit cette robe, je te l'enlève tout de suite et te la rapporte lundi matin première heure pour te préparer à la cérémonie.

Hermione tenta alors de voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais il était trop tard, sa sœur défaisait déjà les attaches et la fermeture éclaire, de plus il n'y avait pas de miroir à portée de vue. Quelques claquements de doigts plus tard tous les instruments de couture avaient disparu, le salon était de nouveau en ordre, la seule ombre au tableau était les deux paquets roses qui se tortillaient au sol. Devant l'air furieux de sa sœur, Vic claqua des doigts une dernière fois et fit disparaître les rubans et le tissu.

Drago se releva et sortit immédiatement sa baguette, la pointant vers Vic qui protesta:

-Oh ! Du calme, je ne t'ai pas tué !

-Non…mais moi je vais te tuer…

Blaise s'interposa alors en disant que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Sans attendre qu'ils se décident, Vic les dépassa et transplana dans le couloir. Elle passa le reste de la journée sur les robes des demoiselles d'honneur et commença les ébauches de la robe qu'elle devrait porter le mercredi…elle était sérieusement en retard. Le soir, elle rejoignit Ginny, Luna et Hermione au Chaudron Baveur. Ginny s'était chargée de tout organiser et elle les conduisit ailleurs, dans un bar moins connu mais qui leur avait privatisé l'étage. Les jumelles Patil étaient là, ainsi que Hanna Abbot, Angelina la petite amie de George, et quelques autres jeunes filles. Hermione présenta brièvement Vic, laquelle passait plutôt inaperçu avec un jean simple et un débardeur rouge.

Ginny avait prévu toutes sortes de choses, des jeux, des gages, à boire, de la musique, des souvenirs à raconter…Vic resta assise dans un coin, avec son appareil photo et observa avec le plus grand intérêt la façon dont sa sœur supportait l'alcool. Elle pensa à la tête que ferait leur grand-mère en voyant la photo de sa petite-fille modèle en talons aiguilles (prêtés pas Padma Patil) sautant d'une table à l'autre (gage de Ginny).

-Tu t'amuses ? Demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

-Oui…Hermione est très amusante comme ça.

-C'est vrai, tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis…tu vas t'en sortir.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je me fais du souci ?

-Je le vois dans ton aura…mais je pense que comme Hermione tu trouves toujours une solution.

-J'espère…mercredi approche à grands pas et je ne suis pas prête.

-Tu te maries mercredi ?

-Non…ce serait amusant remarque. Et toi Luna, tu es mariée ?

-Oui, avec Neville, depuis quelques mois.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es la gentillesse même.

Luna eut alors un grand sourire et elle partit se servir un grand verre d'une boisson fumante. Vic fut surprise de constater que la présence de Blaise lui manquait, lui non plus n'aurait pas connu ou apprécié grand monde ici…mais il aurait sûrement essayé de la faire boire, ce qui était inenvisageable.

Finalement la soirée s'acheva. Vic et Ginny se dévouèrent pour ramener chez elle une Hermione complètement ivre.

-Elle aura mal à la tête demain…heureusement j'ai déjà fini sa robe.

-Tu ne viens pas la voir demain ?

-Non, je passerai juste déposer la robe de Narcissa, la tienne et celle de Luna, et les costume pour les garçons. Je vais tout poser au manoir.

Ginny acquiesça et la regarda partir, se demandant de quoi elle aurait l'air en portant une robe faite par Lady Kensington elle-même.


	7. Chapter 6

Dimanche matin Narcissa se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. La peste devait venir pour lui donner sa robe, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la porter mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'impose à elle de cette façon. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner. Comme elle finissait et repliait par la même occasion le journal -dans lequel il y avait un petit article sur la cérémonie tant attendue du lendemain, pensez donc ! Le mariage d'un Malefoy et d'une sang-de…d'une née moldue- la porte du manoir s'ouvrit avec fracas et un instant plus tard Vic apparaissait.

-Bonjour Lady Malefoy ! Pas trop stressée pour demain ? Je vous apporte votre robe et je pose également chez vous les tenues pour les témoins, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et déclara froidement :

-Et bien faites voir. S'il faut faire des reprises…

-Il n'y aura pas de reprise à faire, vous n'avez pas changé de taille depuis que je vous ai mesurée, assura Vic avec un sourire.

Elle claqua des doigts et sept housses noires apparurent dans les airs, elle en attrapa une qu'elle tendit à la mère de Drago et déposa les autres sur un sofa qui se trouvait là.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Vic sans prêter attention au regard outragé de Narcissa qui refusait le fait que les retouches puissent être inexistantes, je vous retrouve demain à la cérémonie.

Lady Malefoy se dispensa de répondre et monta la housse dans sa chambre pour y être plus à son aise. Elle enfila la robe longue en évitant de trop la regarder puis elle se regarda dans la glace et ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise.

Le tissu était d'un bleu très sombre mais moiré et de ce fait changeait légèrement de couleur à la lumière. La robe était longue, le bustier très près du corps épousait parfaitement ses formes et la jupe s'évasait un peu avant les genoux, formant sans l'aide d'un jupon un cercle parfait au sol. Mais ce qui rendait cette tenue particulièrement admirable, c'étaient les délicates broderies argentées qui parsemaient la robe, formant un galon autour du bord des manches trois-quarts l'échancrure quant à elle était simple, ce qui permettait de porter un collier voyant.

Narcissa soupira, il fallait admettre que c'était la robe idéale pour le mariage de son fils.

Elle finissait tout juste de se rhabiller quand l'elfe de maison lui annonça que Ginny, Luna et Blaise étaient là. Elle descendit et retrouva les jeunes gens dans le salon. Elle ordonna à l'elfe d'apporter toutes les housses.

-Je vais prendre toutes celles des hommes, déclara Blaise, Théo et Goyle sont occupés et Drago est avec Hermione…je crois qu'il essaye de savoir ce qui est arrivé hier. Il lança un coup d'œil malicieux vers Ginny qui fit comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

-Voilà les housses, prenez-les. Je vous vois demain.

Ginny fut légèrement choquée de la froideur de Narcissa mais elle s'empara de la housse portant son nom et partit avec Luna, elles se rendirent chez la blonde pour essayer leurs robes, Ginny ne tenait pas à ce que James s'accroche à elle et déchire le tissu. Elles les essayèrent ensemble et Ginny ne put retenir des exclamations.

Les robes des deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient, elles avaient la même coupe mais Luna portait du bleu roi et Ginny du bleu pâle. Les deux robes étaient en satin et chatoyaient doucement, le haut ressemblait presque à une chemise sans manche, l'encolure étant en V avec les bords retournés et aplatis de chaque côté, la jupe était droite mais formait une très courte traine à l'arrière, permettant une plus grande liberté de mouvements pour les jambes.

-Tient, regarde, nous sommes des arbres, fit remarquer Luna rose de contentement.

En effet une broderie de la couleur du tissu, avec quelques fils argentés, parcourait le bustier et la jupe, c'était une seule branche qui s'enroulait discrètement en laissant ça et là une feuille ou une fleur.

-Ah, par Merlin, c'est la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais mise, je suis jalouse d'Hermione, sa robe de mariée va être sublime !

Luna rit et tournoya.

Pendant ce temps Blaise se regardait dans le miroir avec doute. Il ne se voyait pas du tout porter un costume trois pièces, le gilet était dépassé…et en plus il était bleu. Très beau peut-être, mais bleu tout de même. Il regarda les costumes des autres garçons d'honneur, ils avaient aussi des gilets bleus mais dans des teintes plus claires…normal : ils allaient porter un costume bleu foncé (qui devait trancher sur leur gilet) et il serait le seul en clair, quelle idiotie, tout ça parce qu'il était métisse ! En tout cas, il semblait que Vic avait décidée de jouer sur toutes les teintes de bleu existantes. Il avait hâte de la voir le lendemain.

La reine regarda son tailleur dans le miroir. Il était parfait, comme à chaque fois, mais elle se demandait pourquoi Victoria était persuadée que seuls des tailleurs pouvaient lui aller alors qu'autrement elle ne faisait que des robes longues. Le chapeau qui allait avec était très élaboré et ses diverses couleurs, toutes bleues, se mariaient avec les chatoiements de sa tenue. La journée du lendemain se devait d'être parfaite, elle se réjouissait déjà à l'idée d'observer les avances du grand brun à sa petite Victoria, il était temps qu'elle se marie elle aussi.

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Dans quelques heures sa sœur allait débouler, la préparer comme une princesse et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir elle se retrouverait face au mage de cérémonie et elle dirait oui à Drago, devant l'air ému de ses amis, les larmes de son père et le pincement de lèvres de sa belle-mère. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'air belle et pour cela il fallait dormir, chose cependant impossible.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et ce fut seulement lorsque le soleil pointa son nez qu'Hermione s'endormit. Malheureusement pour elle, à peine une petite heure plus tard, la porte de son minuscule appartement se faisait enfoncer avec violence et une voix résonnait bruyamment :

-Debout marmotte ! C'est le grand jour ! Tu as de la chance, la presse n'est pas sur mes talons.

La couverture fut brusquement arrachée des mains d'Hermione et elle se retrouva face à sa sœur, jean trop grand et débardeur noir, elle était en tenue de travail et comptait bien démarrer de suite.

-Tu as une mine épouvantable ! Enfin, c'est Ginny qui s'occupera du maquillage, je lui ai laissé quelques instructions. En attendant file sous la douche.

Hermione se pressa, sachant qu'attendre était inutile. Elle ressortit en serviette de bain et sa sœur lui envoya des dessous blancs et un corset d'apparence très inconfortable. Sans faire de commentaire, la jeune fille retourna à la salle de bain. Le corset était impossible à lacer seule et elle ressortit en le tenant d'une main. Vic lui montra alors ce que « travailler » voulait dire pour elle.

En un tour de main elle laça le corset, qui s'avéra plus confortable que prévu (il servait surtout de gaine pour la robe), passa une première robe, au bustier de satin blanc et avec une large jupe évasée, par-dessus la tête de sa sœur. Elle lui enfila ensuite une importante masse de jupons en tulle.

-Pourquoi tu mets des jupons par-dessus une robe ? Si c'est ton idée du dernier chic…

-Tu préfères avoir les jupons directement en contact avec ta peau ? Laisse-moi faire un peu.

-Je ne fais que ça, tu es pire que Narcissa.

-Merci. La première robe sert à faire ressortir ta poitrine sans que la deuxième ait à la faire.

Elle lui enfila la deuxième robe, qui prenait presque toute la place au sol, la jupe était très large mais étrangement, elle était plutôt plate devant et s'agrandissait en allant vers l'arrière pour se finir en traine. Le bustier blanc et agrémenté de perles, qui tenaient l'office de fleurs sur les broderies nacrées de branches et de feuillages, avait une échancrure légère, en V, et de larges bretelles qui masquaient parfaitement celles de la première robe.

-Pour te couvrir les épaules si tu as froid, je t'ai faite une étole en satin et en crêpe de soie, tu vois, tu la mets sur tes épaules et attache les pans dans ton dos avec l'attache en argent qui est fixée, la longueur te donne une certaine liberté de mouvements. Les chaussures sont toutes simples et le talon est assez bas, tu vas devoir être debout toute la journée. Maintenant assieds-toi.

Hermione s'exécuta du mieux qu'elle put, encombrée comme elle l'était par la robe. Vic s'appliqua alors à lui faire le chignon le plus sophistiqué du monde, entrelaçant des perles sur des épingles, à de petites tresses et à des boucles formées pour l'occasion par la magie de ses doigts.

-Comme je te le disais, Ginny va s'occuper du maquillage, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je te pose ici la boite du collier et des boucles d'oreilles, des perles évidemment. Il ne faut absolument pas toucher à tes cheveux.

-Tu as fini ?

-Pas tout à fait…voilà.

Vic venait de placer un très léger diadème sur la tête de sa sœur, Un voile blanc très fin y était accroché.

-Tu pourras le défaire après la cérémonie, le diadème est à toi. Si tu l'enlèves grand-mère te fusillera. Maintenant je me sauve !

Elle transplana au moment où Ginny arrivait. La jeune rousse s'extasia à la vue de son amie et affirma que le maquillage serait rapide, il suffisait de masquer les cernes, d'illuminer un peu son visage et de noircir légèrement ses yeux, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle ait les lèvres trop rouges.

Drago attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa fiancée. Il avait masqué un sourire en voyant l'air renfrogné de Blaise. Ce dernier détestait les couleurs claires et ne portait habituellement que du noir. Gregory était hilarant, habillé comme un prince, même lui avait une certaine prestance mais c'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il portait du bleu et il ne semblait pas en revenir. Théo était très sérieux et tentait de calmer Blaise qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le marié était vêtu de manière normale, avec un costume noir. Drago n'avait pas ouvert sa veste noire pour masquer le gilet argenté qu'il portait dessous.

Finalement, l'attention de la salle se tourna vers la porte, ce n'était pas la mariée mais une vieille dame en tailleur bleu et avec le chapeau le plus compliqué du monde, elle était au bras d'un homme qui pouvait être son fils, et il l'était – le prince se devait de connaître toute sa famille pour bien gouverner, et cette partie de la famille était particulièrement nécessaire –par la porte on apercevait une limousine blanche qui approchait. Un instant plus tard, Hermione apparaissait au bras de son père, terriblement ému. La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit légèrement, elle portait une robe fantastique, chaque pas laissait entrevoir un jupon vaporeux mais on aurait dit que le vent soufflait de face et entrainait sa robe vers l'arrière. Evidemment il n'y avait pas de vent dans une salle. Hermione portait un voile mais il pouvait voir son visage en dessous, elle avait l'air d'avoir le trac.

Blaise, comme tout le monde, était soufflé par l'apparition, mais son attention fut vite détournée par celle des trois demoiselles d'honneur qui suivaient. Luna avait coiffée ses cheveux pour une fois, quelques tresses se chargeaient de maintenir ses cheveux derrières ses épaules. Ginny avait un chignon assez simple mais une grande fleur assortie à sa robe y était piquée. Vic…Vic était méconnaissable. Elle portait une robe de la même coupe que les deux autres mais d'un bleu océan tirant sur le turquoise, ou peut-être pas, il était assez profond. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient maitrisés, en fait il était impossible de savoir comment ils étaient coiffés car ils étaient masqués par un très large chapeau légèrement incliné sur la droite. Pour se distinguer, car tout de même, elle ne pouvait être comme tout le monde. Elle avait décidée de se couvrir les épaules. Un voile de crêpe de soie entourait donc ses épaules et ses bras jusqu'au coude avant de flotter légèrement derrière elle et de descendre de façon à former une sorte de traine n'atteignant pas le sol.

Hermione arriva finalement à côté de Drago et s'agrippa à son bras. Tout le monde prit place et la cérémonie commença.

Vic fut légèrement déçue que tout se déroule bien, pas de scandale, de révélation de dernière minute, la mariée avait dit oui sans hésiter au lieu de pleurer et de s'enfuir en courant, la belle mère n'avait pas protesté, personne n'avait dévoilé d'enfant caché.

Le repas suivit et par un heureux hasard, Vic se trouva à côté de Blaise, elle vit le regard aigue de sa grand-mère et demanda :

-Blaise…es-tu toi aussi un aristocrate ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Intéressée ?

-Moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ma grand-mère oui…elle va probablement t'inscrire sur une liste d'époux potentiels…pour moi, par pour elle idiot.

-Elle veut te marier ?

-Oui, je crois qu'elle regrette le 19°.

-Et sur cette liste il y a un classement ? Je suis en quelle position ?

-Mmh, derrière le prince belge, mais assez haut je pense.

-Tu soutiendras ma candidature ?

Elle le regarda avec amusement.

-Je ne sais pas, il me faudrait des arguments…

-Oh, dans ce cas il faudra que tu m'étudies, je te propose…mercredi…

-Je suis déjà prise.

-Jeudi ?

-C'est très bien.

-Disons jeudi, le prétexte sera…confrontation de points de vues sur les conséquences de ce mariage et ressenti des mariés.

-Très bien, et donc à quelle heure ? Si c'est un déjeuner d'affaires…

-Je pensais à un dîner et sans le mot « affaires » mais bon, pour une princesse…

-Je ne suis pas princesse.

-Soit et…tu danses ?

Vic laissa échapper un rire et regarda la piste de danse, sa sœur et son nouveau mari dansaient en se regardant avec des yeux de merlans fris. Narcissa discutaient avec son oncle, le prince. Ginny était en grande conversation avec un homme aux cheveux noirs pendant qu'une femme rousse tentait d'empêcher un bambin de manger tout le buffet. Des feux d'artifices époustouflants explosèrent, Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi pas, monsieur Zabini.


	8. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue!

* **12 ans plus tard.**

-Drago dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, tout est prêt.

-Papa, nous allons vraiment être en retard ?

-Mais non ma chérie, ta maman se fait toujours du souci pour rien.

-Papa, moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard.

-Ethel, ce n'est pas possible, Sigrid a 11 ans et tu n'en n'as que 9.

-Où sont passés Béryl et Liam ?

-Je ne sais pas mon amour mais je peux partir en avance avec Sigrid si tu veux…

-Hors de question, on y va tous ensemble, BERYL ! LIAM !

-On est là ! Est-ce que tatie Vic va venir ?

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogna Drago.

Il prit la main de ses deux ainés, regarda sa femme et un instant plus tard ils se trouvaient tous à King's Cross. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les voies 9 et 10 pour traverser le portail magique. Au moment où Sigrid se mettait en position des voix joyeuses les interpellèrent et Drago leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr, son meilleur ami était toujours son meilleur ami, mais il avait toujours du mal à supporter sa belle-sœur. Son exubérance, son air supérieur, sa manie de tout commander, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Hermione l'avait évité toutes ces années, mais en épousant Blaise…elle était justement devenue inévitable.

-Coucou ! On est venu te souhaiter bon voyage, et bonne chance à Poudlard !

-Vic a insisté pour venir, déclara Blaise avec un sourire face au regard noir de Drago.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que Diana voulait voir sa cousine avant qu'elle ne parte.

La petite Diana sa précipita vers Sigrid, elle avait hâte de la rejoindre l'année d'après.

-Les deux autres ne sont pas là ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, ils sont punis, ils ont utilisés la magie dans un endroit public, déclara sèchement Vic.

-Je crois qu'ils prennent leur aplomb de moi, déclara fièrement Blaise avant d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, nous les avions emmené au par cet ils ont trouvé amusant de faire des bulles dans la petite fontaine, puis ils ont gelé l'eau d'un regard. Vic fait semblant d'être furieuse, je crois qu'elle est très fière d'eux.

-Evidemment, ils ont une remarquable maitrise de la magie instinctive, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire peur à tous ces moldus dans un lieu publique. Blaise a dû leur changer la mémoire et nous avons été convoqués au ministère pour…

-« Usage de magie en présence de moldus et sur des moldus » récita Drago, ils n'ont pas un employé qui s'occupe de vous en particulier ?

-Non, remarqua Vic que sa raillerie n'atteignit pas, mais je pense qu'ils devraient avoir des fauteuils confortables et à nos noms. Nous devons attendre à chaque fois dans des endroits très inconfortables.

-Victoria, tu es juste venue nous voir ?

Hermione questionnait des yeux la longue robe verte de sa sœur et son large chapeau, se doutant bien qu'elle ne se serait pas déplacé juste pour voir une nièce.

-Non, nous allons au musée pour une inauguration après cela.

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher, pressa Blaise, le train va bientôt partir, regardez, Potter vous fait signe de la main.

La famille Malefoy leur fit un dernier sourire et passa la barrière magique. Narcissa arriva juste derrière eux et dit en passant :

-Tient, mais c'est Lady _Zabini_.

Victoria prit une grande inspiration et se retint de hurler dans toute la gare qu'elle était Lady _Kensington_. La belle-mère de sa sœur, qui avait trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Hermione sur une commune détestation de sa personne, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique dès qu'elle la voyait. Victoria soupçonnait que cette charmante dame était tout simplement hautement contrariée, elle adorait porter les vêtements que Vic faisait et ne pouvait supporter la jeune femme.

-Moi je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as gardé ton nom, bougonna Blaise en entrainant sa femme et sa fille vers la sortie.

-C'est évident : c'est beaucoup plus chic !

Cette petite histoire est finie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu!


End file.
